Of Cleaning and Kissing
by knives4cash
Summary: Ruby and Weiss reach a milestone in their relationship. Fluff ensues.


Never would I have dreamt that I, Weiss Schnee, would be in a pair of old, oil-stained, blue jeans suspenders; on the floor; and scrubbing away at an overly complicated piece of engineering named Crescent Rose.

Granted, Ruby is in an identical stance with the identical getup plus her cape, but it's still appalling.

The entire scene is simply unbecoming of two ladies!

"You missed a spot," my team leader 'helpfully' tells me as she jams her finger into the indicated area.

"I know," I practically seeth. "I'm not a dunce, you know."

"Sorry, sorry." Ruby pulls back and focuses on her piece of the weapon, a sharp blade which she is meticulously sharpening with her file. "I just really want my baby to look her best."

Oh, honestly! "This was YOUR idea of a first date!" I curtly remind her as I aggressively scrub away at the spot that just WON'T GO AWAY. "Next time, we're going to the opera," I inform her. There will be NO arguing about it next time.

"Next time?" Ruby asks as she looks at me with an unbelievable amount of glee.

I sigh. Sweet lord, why did I have to take a fancy to the hyperactive girl? "Yes, Ruby," I reassure her as I place the now spotless piece on the floor, in perfect order with the other fifty-trillion bits and pieces. "There will be a next time, and I hope that there will be MANY more times to follow."

Ruby grins like a dunce. "Gee, Weiss…" she trails off. "I'd like that."

I nod. "Good." I turn my attention back to the disassembled weapon. "Now, shall we finish cleaning your weapon?"

Ruby eagerly nods. "Sure!" She exclaims as she places the piece of the blade back in its place on the ground.

The whole ordeal looks like a mechanical dissection.

My eye catches the outer, right hinge. It requires a copious amount of DW-40. I'll just take it an-

...Ruby had the same idea, and now we're both holding an end of it.

"Let it go." I command.

"Let it go." Ruby commands at the exact same time. "You can't hold me back anymore."

What? "I wasn't holding you back to begin with," I remind her. She's the leader, I was never holding her back, was I? ...Of course not.

"Oh, sorry," Ruby lets go of the piece. "I thought we were going to break out into song."

"What?" I look at her, dumbfounded. "Who does that?" Honestly, this girl's brain must be running on sugar! No wonder Yang grabs every moment of privacy with Blake. Being with Ruby for so long must have driven her mad!

Ruby shakes her head. "Nevermind!" she closes the topic as she reaches for another piece of her collapsible blade. "So, I guess you never thought you'd be on a date?"

I stop and look up at my ever so illustrious leader. I raise my eyebrow and frown. She is now treading on VERY thin ice.

And, for a young one, she catches on quickly. "Um, not that-! I didn't mean-!" She clears her throat and prepares what could be her last words.

"Weiss Schnee, the idea that I, a mere mortal, am your first date is absolutely mind blowing," she boldly proclaims as she raises her head with feigned shock.

She's a dunce, but she'll be MY dunce. That is, if she WANTS to be my dunce. She is a strong, independent girl. I'm perfect, yes; but I'm not her boss.

"Nice save," I mutter as I turn back to cleaning the hinge piece. Ugh, this weapon is more complicated than a sixteen-plus Choke-On-A-Brick set!

Ruby lets a breath escape as she wipes away an imaginary sweatdrop. At least… I think it was imaginary.

The two of us continue our work.

But, I suppose, for the sake of conversation, I might want to ask her a similar question. "Who did you think you'd date first?"

Ruby pauses and leans back. She changes her stance, crisscrossing her legs and placing her chin in her oil-stained hand. Idly twirling the VERY sharp blade, she comments, "Yang always pegged me as someone who would chase after an extrovert."

Two hyperactive extroverts vying for supremacy in a relationship? "The perfect accident," I observe as I place the hinge piece back in its place. Now, which piece to pick, which piece to pick…

"Yeah, but I always figured she'd go after a party person," Ruby responds as she places the blade piece in its spot. "Not the bookworm."

I scoff. "With the way your sister dotes over that 'bookworm,' I'd wager that they're in it for the longhall."

Ruby chuckles. "Yeah, funny how that happens. Yang always dreamed of meeting her soulmate." Sighing fondly, Ruby admits, "I hope they work out."

I smirk.

We both reach for the same piece.

I'm faster. Ruby's hand is on top of mine. Despite a brief, somehow awkward pause, her fingers slowly curl around mine.

Ugh, I suppose I'll have to reciprocate. Just turn the hand over and-

She squeals. She bloody squeals.

Looking up at her, I see that her face is growing redder than her cape.

"What?" I demand. "Y-you've never held a hand before?" My cheeks aren't flushing. The room just spontaneously got hotter.

"Uuum," Ruby shakes her head and mumbles what I can only assume is a "No."

Oh great. Okay, Weiss! Time to step up! Take the Ursa by the spines! Tighten that grip, stand up!

"U~u~uh," Ruby stutters as I pull her to her feet. "W-what?"

"Come here," I command as I wrap my other arm around her neck.

"O-okay?" She reciprocates, awkwardly glaring into my soul. "Are we gonna smooch?" she asks, uncertain and yet eager.

...WOW. "Yes." She's never done this before. What was I expecting? "If you want to," I explain. She won't do anything she's not ready for, not on THIS girl's watch.

Ruby clears her throat. Considering she's only a few inches from me, that's not a very pleasant sight or sound.

"Okay," she whispers. If her head turns away anymore, she might start hooting and eating rats.

"Ruby," I helpfully remind her, "If you want to kiss someone, you need to have your lips aligned."

She nods, still refusing to meet my gaze. And she's ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE! Agh, I just wanna squish her face and pet her and-

Sweet lord, what is wrong with you, Weiss Schnee? Focus on your crush!

"Hey," I move my hand from her neck to her shoulder. Just gonna leave a reassuring pat right… there. "It's just you and me, Ruby."

She looks up, still embarrassed. "Yeah?" she whispers.

Aaagh, she's too cute! I'll never admit it, for reasons, but she is JUST TOOOOO cute.

"There's nothing wrong with feeling for someone," I remind her.

She smiles. "I REALLY like you, Weiss. I don't want things to get awkward for us," she whispers before she leans in.

"It's only awkward if we allow it," I remind her. "Just humor me," I request as I close my eyes and reciprocate.

And our lips finally meet.

She's gentle; she's slight; but sweet lord is she wonderful.

And our lips part, much to my dismay.

Pulling back, Ruby traces her fingers over her lips. "Wow." She blinks in disbelief. "It's not like the books," she remarks.

I never read such lewd material. "What do you mean?" I ask as I take her hand in my own.

"W-well…" she trails off and smiles meekly. "They always write it like there's fireworks, and sparks, and stars, and stuff."

Smirking, I offer, "Maybe we should keep trying for that?"

"Ahaha," she mutters as she awkwardly adjusts her cape. "Um, I'd like that," she admits with a slight sense of shame. It's too cute.

Honestly, I can't believe it took us this long.

Mmh~ we'll have to help each other. It's crazy, but we MIGHT just work together.

* * *

Have an outline!

What do I want this story to accomplish? White Rose first kiss!

Weiss's POV, "I'll do what I WANT! And if I want to kiss Ruby, then I'll do just that!"

Ruby's nervous but consenting.

Weiss and Ruby are cleaning weapons. It's Ruby's idea of a date. Weiss has her own ideas.

Characters: R and W

Establish date. 100

Establish R and W on date. 300

They've cleaned Myrtenaster. Now, they are cleaning Crescent Rose.

All the parts are laid out, Weiss makes a wrong move, scatters parts.

Ruby and Weiss struggle to get all of the parts back together, hands collide, make it worse. They bonk heads. They gaze into each other's eyes.

Ruby puckers up like a dolt. Weiss nervously and tsundere pecks her on the lips.

Ruby reacts w/embarrassment. Weiss reacts w/prideful embarrassment. "Yeah, I kissed you. Yeah, I liked it, so what?"


End file.
